


Soft Reset..

by CamWritesThings



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-10-12
Updated: 2015-10-12
Packaged: 2018-04-26 03:17:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 400
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4988077
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CamWritesThings/pseuds/CamWritesThings
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Falling, dust, waking up. Deja vu, apathy and loss. Again and Again.<br/>Do you want to Reset?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Soft Reset..

The Earth rattles likes a pile of dry bones. The wind blows strong enough for the dead to feel it. On the wind is dust. Across every corner and inch of the Underground that wind is felt and that dust is spread, the shaking and rumbling of the Core vibrating across time and space with incredible ease. The dust is everywhere, seen and unseen. Some of it coalesces into the snow and forms shapes like its old form. Two similar but different beings form from this catastrophe in the snow outside the quiet town of Snowdin.

The two groan and slowly stir, one short and the other tall. “Ngh” they echo each other, rising up on bare boned arms, the snow sticking to their white cages and faces as the dust everywhere seems to fade away like a speck in the corner of your eye.

“AM I THE ONLY ONE WITH A MASSIVE HEADACHE RIGHT NOW?!”

“no, i’m right there with you, bro.”

Both skeletons looked at each other, one smiling, the other a little blank faced, seeing each other for the first time even though, to both of them, it seemed like they had always known each other.

“BRO? WHAT DOES THAT MEAN??”

“uh.. it means brother.”

“AH, YES, I KNEW THAT! VERY WELL, I, PAPYRUS, WILL ACCEPT YOU AS MY ‘BROTHER’, BROTHER!”

The smaller skeleton laughs softly and grins, sitting up in the snow while the forest around them echos softly with the words of “Papyrus.” Papyrus himself is smiling too, pleased with himself for finding this new brother of his.

“yea, you’re my brother.. and I am yours.”

The smaller one stands up, brushing snow off his bones with the gentleness and composed touch of an old man, rattling himself softly. The tall one springs up and animates himself thoroughly, snow flying off him before he starts turning in place and looking around. The smaller one watches him for a moment and then begins to walk quietly off down a small little path in the woods beside them.

“hey, come on you.. bone-head, this way.”

“BUT I SAW SO-HEY!”

The smaller one chuckles, hands on his hipbones, walking as Papyrus rushes and catches up, walking beside him, sometimes going ahead a step before falling back.

“DID YOU MAKE A PUN AT ME?”

“yea, I thought it was pretty… humerus”

“UGH NO STOP, THAT IS SO LAMELY AWESOME.”


End file.
